Leading Us Into Temptation
by salbaby
Summary: Based on the movie original sin. Historical rated:T/M
1. Chapter 1

**A/U: Elloo, I just started watching Original sin with Angelina Jolie and that Spanish dude and couldn't get this plot out of my head so yea it's going to be pretty similar to original sin but Chair style 3 And this is just a test run so I don't know if I shall continue it…so here we go! **

"You are completely out of your mind man! You haven't even met her!" Nathaniel Archibald yelled as he tried to catch up with his friend who has apparently gone mad. Today was no ordinary day in the year of 1822 because the notorious rich businessman Charles Bass was getting married.

"Every man has to get married sometime Nathaniel" Charles replied as he walked towards the mirror to fix his hair.

"She is not even beautiful!" Nathaniel replied as he wiggled the picture of the girl who was supposedly Blair Waldorf.

"Beauty does not matter to me anymore I just need a young fertile wife who will be kind and gentle with the children she will give me." He replied as he walked towards his carriage to be greeted by his step-mother Lillian.

"Oh Charles I still cannot believe you are the first to marry, to a girl from the Americas none the less" Lillian replied sadly as she blew her nose into a handkerchief.

"Mother please you will still be the only woman in my life that I will love dearly" he replied as he climbed into the carriage.

"So love is not in the equation at all?" Nathaniel questioned.

"Love is not for me Nathaniel, I shall see you at the wedding" He replied as he closed the carriage door.

Blair Waldorf slowly sat down registering that in less than forty minutes she would no longer be Blair Waldorf but Blair Bass, she was not scared in any way of marriage but what she was afraid of was falling in love, but she quickly got rid of that idea and began to think about the plan that she had hitched in the back of her mind. She knew she was to marry a man who was in the middle class he was neither rich nor poor but something about being a mail-order-bride was unsettling. What if he was a merchant? Blair despised merchants. Blair thought and thought about her soon to be husband so much that it was too painful to bear. But why he agreed to marry her was the one thought that never left her mind, she had sent him a false photo of herself so that he wouldn't just marry her for her beauty so she sent a photo of her friend Penelope instead who was pretty but rather dull in her own way. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the news of them arriving at the dock. After taking a deep breath she got up took her luggage and walked out of the boat searching for her future husband Charles Bass.

Charles gripped the photo tightly as he searched through the crowd of people that had gotten off the docks and after searching for sometime he settled down on a barrel close to the boat. A few minutes passed until he saw a young woman with a black umbrella walk towards him.

"Charles Bass?" the young women asked as she stepped before him.

"Yes that is me" He replied as he glanced at the picture of Blair at back at the woman before him. "M-Miss. Waldorf?" He asked bewildered because the woman in front of him was the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on.

"Yes that is me" She said softly as she turned up her gaze to the picture in his hands. "I am sorry but I have deceived you… I sent you a picture of somebody else so you didn't just marry me for my appearance" She said slightly intimidated by his dark eyes but instead she found him smiling much to her shock.

"Well, Miss Waldorf I guess I have deceived as well because I am not in the middle class" he said with amusement as he watched her cringe slightly.

"You're not poor are you Mister Bass?" Blair wondered aloud, Blair Waldorf did not marry poor people!

"No quite the opposite in fact I own a thriving business and live in a villa that will soon be our home" He replied as he watched her take in a deep breath.

"Then that makes us similar" She said as she looked straight into his charcoal eyes before saying "We are both not to be trusted."

Blair soon became Blair Bass and was loved by many of Chuck's family and friends but the best reaction was from Chuck's blonde friend Nathaniel who had nearly choked on his wine after he saw how beautiful Blair was.

"How do you do it Charles?" a slightly drunk Nathaniel asked as both men watched Blair chatter away with the guests.

"Do what?" He asked as he watched his wife slowly lift the wine glass to her mouth a drink some of the red wine.

"Get beautiful, young women without even trying" Nate replied as he watched Blair slowly turn and walk towards them with a smile.

"Care to dance Charles?" She asked as batted her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"I don't dance" he replied with a smirk.

"Oh but I think you do" She replied as she pulled him to the center of the room and grabbed his hand and danced with him which made a very strange unexplainable feeling explode in their stomachs as they stared into each other's eyes. After quite some time Charles finally cleared his throat and pulled away saying that he needed a drink.

"What was that?" Lily asked as she grabbed the drink from his hands it was his sixth drink so far and why he was not drunk left Lily startled and confused.

"What was what dear mother?" Chuck replied as he tried to snatch the drink back from her hands.

"You left her in the middle of a dance! Please act like a gentleman towards your own wife Charles!" She screeched as she took a drink from the glass before speaking again "Charles she is not some prostitute that you can use then toss away remember that" and with that she turned and walked towards Blair. Chuck could never understand women.

Soon the party came to an end and both Chuck and Blair bid their farewells as they got into the carriage and drove off to the villa. They soon came across acres of land that were filled with exotic plants and trees, which Chuck explained that his father had planted but she had yet to meet his father because he was in Brazil doing some business. After Chuck pointed out the huge vineyard they soon came close to the villa. As they approached the mansion, Blair couldn't help but hold her breath as she took in its magnificence. The gates protecting the home were made of shiny black stone and the mansion made of polished white rock. Marble statues stood tall and mighty by the entrance and she couldn't seem to take my eyes from the brilliant details on them. She forced herself to look away; however, as they walked up the steps and into the building she couldn't help but smile because this was the home she always dreamed of living in.

"Your home is beautiful" Blair said as she took the villa and all its glory.

"Our home, would you like a tour?" Chuck replied as he looked into her beautiful doe brown eyes and watched as she shyly looked down and replied.

"No thank you, but could I have some time for myself I'm very shy of these _things"_ She said as she bit her bottom lip nervously.

"I will give you as many moments, nights, days as you need" he replied, he would never force her to do anything.

"Really you would do that for me?" Blair asked as he walked up to her and held her hands in his own causing the strange feeling to take place yet again.

"For you anything" he replied as he kissed both of her hands causing her to blush a deep crimson red.

"Well than I must go to bed then, good night Charles" Blair said softly as she turned to go to her room.

"Please call me Chuck and your room is to the right" He said as he pointed toward a pair of pale blue colored doors.

"Thank you Chuck" Blair replied as she walked towards her room and caused Chuck to groan inwardly for letting her leave.

**A/N: So this is what I've written so far should I continue? **


	2. AN in search of a beta!

A/N:

Hey Guys, I'm sorry I Haven't updated in a while but I am in need of a Beta who can help me write fluffy, romantic scenes before the real drama starts! So if you are interested please pm me. I really, really, really want to continue this story and if any of you are wondering I am no longer writing my story Chuck and Blair part 1, the plot had Louis in it and I hate writing about Louis. So yeah hope you guys have a nice day. Xoxo (I'll be deleting this as soon as I find a beta)


End file.
